Ring Of Unheartly Acts
The Death of Ten Thousand Starting with the arrival a cloaked being, appearing from a Garganta in the sky, vaguely radiating the Reiatsu of an Arrancar. Clashing into the center of the town, within the park that lied there, it quickly murdered a young child. Almost immediately after, rose a series of markings-covered black obelisks to form a circle within the center of the town, with a 1 kilometers radius with this Arrancar as their center, these obelisks towering over the rest of the town's buildings by fare. From the Shade-like looking Arrancar then spread out a black mist across the ground of the city and every floor of every building, halting at the edge of the "circle", the black mist from there beginning to swirl and and tug in every human within the limitation of the "circle", pulling them down and suffocating them until their spirits left their bodies, the swirling mist than dragging them along in it's flow. The entire vortex soon after beginning to rise from the ground towards the sky, they entered a Garganta that had been growing to a extreme size, everyone of the 10.000 souls pulled away and into this void in the sky. In the aftermath of this phenomenon, remained the Arrancar behind whilst the black tornado disappearing into the sky, along with everyone of the souls it had taken. There it was confronted by the Captain of Soul Society's 11th division, Kenpachi Toshiba, and the Vice-captain of it's 12th division, Stein A. Nevskii, both of which imideatly activated their respective Bankai's.Mere moments into the confrontation, the 11th divinsion captain was killed by the Arrancar, following the release of several waves of bluish flames that burned the captain's body away into ashes, shortly after having attempted a blow at the Arrancar's head.The Vice-captain released the force of a 60- and 70-level Kidō upon the Arrancar, which were blocked, but quickly following was the release of a even more powerful stream of energy containing the mixture of Shinigami and Hollow Reiatsu, which exploded, despite appearing to unsuccessfully harm the Arrancar. Faced with the Arrancar's strike back, the Shinigami summoned a white dragon-like being to his aid. Though the dragon was slain by the attack, the Shinigami summoned fourth an small army of demonic white creatures that stormed against the Arrancar, aided by the release of puppet-like arms appearing from the Shinigami's back, striking at the Arrancar as well, all the while the Vice-captain prepared to use the infamous 90th-level Hadō, Kurohitsugi. After the demons and the puppet-like arms were swept away in a blaze of fire and a contest of strength, the Shinigami released it's dreadful attack upon the Arrancar. The prison forming Kidō lasted only for a moments however, it's form pierced by crystal spikes, and from it's inner streaming out bluish flames as pillars of fire, striking heaven and earth with major destructive force, as well as flaming shapes with dragon-like heads of fire. From the rubbles of the black coffin, rose fourth the very gates of hell, which moments later cracked and splintered, allowing the marble-red miasma of Hell to start seeping into the world of the living, all the while the Arrancar boasted of it's accomplishment, and the Shinigami's failure, in a new appearance from the one it firstly appeared as when coming to the world of the living.Shortly following, the Arrancar attacking the Vice-captain, only for the Shinigami to pierce his chest with his form sword, resulting in his body fading and disappearing into a rapidly forming black hole. The Arrancar seemed to reach out towards the growing destructive phenomenon, letting it's hand be pulled into it's depths before releasing a torrent of exploding energy in form of bluish fire and black shroud, causing the black hole to disperse, as did the energy the Arrancar had released. Standing shrouded within the misma of the broken hell gate, the Arrancar than opened a Garganta and began to walk through, while doing so the dragon-imitating streams of fire gathering around the hellgate, holding at bay whatever may wish to approach them, or escape from within. Struggle at the Hellgate (WIP)